L'Amour par le Sang
by Midayle
Summary: Deux ans avant la guerre de Daien, des querelles secouent Phoenicis et Kilvas. Au milieu de la mésentente, Reyson tente de comprendre pourquoi tant d'hostilités. Mais lorsqu'il comprend que Tibarn est en danger, quelque chose en lui change. *TibarnxReyson
1. Convocation

Note : Les personnages de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

Rated : " T " car parfois violence verbale, et futures scènes de Yaoi.

Couple : Tibarn/Reyson. Pairing que j'affectionne depuis que j'ai fini Path of Radiant il y a de ça presque 5 ans.

Bien le bonjour à tous le monde ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ! Oh ne désespérez pas, quand il s'agit de Tibarn et Reyson, je finirais toujours mon travail ( Oui oui, même The Kid of Sky aura un ending un jour ! ) En attendant, je vous propose de lire cette nouvelle fic dont j'apporte un soin particulier sur le style, bon ou mauvais. Excusez les quelques fautes d'inattention, je corrigerai au possible !

Synopsie : L'histoire se passe deux années avant l'implication dans la guerre de Daien. Je suppose ici que Naesala subissait déjà des contraintes vis-à-vis des humains.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les ordres étaient fais pour être donnés et exécutés. D'un côté comme de l'autre, le poids des responsabilités pouvait tirailler l'exécutant, ou l'exécuteur, et bien souvent un nombre inimaginable de problèmes pouvaient résulter d'un seul et unique ordre. En temps normal, il était au libre arbitre des gens que de choisir la nature de l'ordre, s'il était bon ou mauvais, ou bien d'obéir à ce même ordre ou non. Et Naesala n'avait de cesse que de se dire cette même chose : il avait le choix. Il pouvait se dérober à ces ordres, fuir l'autorité qui tentait depuis trop longtemps déjà de le soumettre, et se détacher pour toujours de ces plans plus odieux et égoïstes de jours en jours auquel il se devait de participer.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas d'autre option. Ses choix étaient trop limités pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il ne pouvait jurer que par deux choses : soit il tuait, soit il se tuait. Et pas seulement lui. Lui, et tout son peuple. Cela devenait trop horrible pour le Kilvas, trop lourd de conséquence, trop abominable à porter seul, définitivement seul … Ces humains le manipulait à leur guise, lui donnait le pire travail qu'il pouvait jamais faire, le poussait au bout de ses capacités, aussi bien physiques que mentales. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et si ils n'étaient pas correctement effectués, ses amis pouvaient mourir dans des souffrances peu ordinaires. Alors il devait se battre encore un peu. Attendre que ses commanditaires baissent leur garde, et frapper vite et fort, leur enlever à jamais la possibilité de faire d'un autre Laguz leur marionnette docile, quitte à ce qu'il en perde la vie …

Naesala grogna ouvertement lorsqu'entra dans son bureau l'humain avec qui il avait rendez-vous ce jour là. Assis dans un fauteuil de velours marine assortit à ses ailes, le Kilvas dû rapidement se rappeler à l'ordre en voyant l'expression peu satisfaite de son visiteur. Alors il se leva, joignant son geste par un simple salut, puis baissa l'échine en s'écartant de quelques pas du bureau. L'homme ne changea pas d'expression, et vint le plus naturellement du monde prendre place devant l'immense bureau du Corbeau, d'où il dirigeait administrativement son royaume. C'était une habitude humaine que de se croire tout puissant, alors Naesala le laissait se croire maître des lieux sans pour autant lui même le considérer comme son souverain. Question de protocole, il fallait flatter l'ego de ces pourritures pour ne pas trop se faire taper sur les doigts. Mais ce jour là, le Corbeau savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Alors il se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et de sourire.

" - Qu'est ce que j'apprends, Naesala ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quoi donc ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, imbécile ! Je t'avais demandé d'intercepter ces navires de marchandises du duc de Sirias, et voilà que ce sont ces bâtards de Phoenicis qui arrachent mon butin ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Mes troupes n'affrontent pas les Faucons. Nous n'avons aucunes chances contre eux, et même bien organisés, ces raids contre les navires de Begnion sont dirigés par Tibarn, contre qui vous même vous ne pouvez rien. "

L'humain ria. D'un rire gras, sonore et hautain. Le Laguz aux plumes noires ferma les yeux. C'était très mauvais signe, à la fois pour lui, pour son peuple, et pour ses voisins Faucons.

" - Tu me fais rire, Naesala, toi et ton incompétence ! Après tout, tu n'es qu'un sous-humain. Rien est impossible pour moi, tu le sais. Et si je voulais exterminer ces sales Faucons, je le ferais en une nuit, comme nous avons fait avec ces bons à rien de Hérons de Serenes. Mais tu sais aussi comme je suis occupé, n'est ce pas ? "

Naesala ria à son tour, mais ultérieurement. Ce saindoux de porc, occupé ? Grotesque ! C''était le genre d'humain qui se prélassait à longueur de journées dans ses châteaux pompeux à ne jurer que par ses biens, comptant ses écus tous les soirs, et se payant les services d'autrui pour gérer ses problèmes. Ca le dégoûtait profondément. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant il commençait à avoir un dégoût viscérale pour ces individus sans une once de morale, qui tuaient qui passait là au mauvais moment, et se perdaient dans la boisson, les plaisirs de la chair, l'or et les futilités. Néanmoins, à la question de l'homme, le Kilvas hocha lentement la tête.

" - Bien. Alors maintenant mon petit Naesala, ta cervelle d'oiseau va devoir sérieusement cogiter à la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre pour que plus jamais, ces vaut rien de Phoenicis n'empêche un détournement de navire. "

Naesala se tût face au délicat problème. Heureusement pour lui, c'était rare qu'il n'ait pour mission de piller un navire qui soit susceptible d'intéresser par la même occasion les Faucons. Une chance, il pouvait donc être plus prudent.

" - Mais tu dis que ces ennuis sont causés par cet arriviste de Roi Faucon, hein ? C'est ennuyeux ça, très ennuyeux. "

Il y eut un silence pesant. Et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'humain. Un sourire horrible, de démence pure, mêlé à un regard luisant de porc qui aurait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

" - Et bien il n'y a pas à réfléchir mon petit Naesala ! C'est bien simple : ta prochaine mission sera de nous débarrasser de ce gêneur. Assassine le Roi Faucon, et notre problème est réglé définitivement. "

Naesala se sentit manquer d'air. Comme si sa gorge venait d'anticiper la scène à venir. Lui, tuer Tibarn ? C'était impossible, il n'avait pas suffisamment de force, d'expérience de combat, et Tibarn n'était pas le moins dénué de ruse et de tactique de tous les Laguz. Il essaya de garder son sang-froid.

" - Tuer Tibarn déclencherait la colère des Faucons, et c'est la guerre qui …

- Et alors ? C'est ton problème si ces sous-humains TE déclarent la guerre ! Après tout, c'est normal, c'est bien le Roi des Corbeaux qui aura tué le souverain Faucon.

- … Vous voulez tous nous tuer …

- Quelle importance ? Vous n'êtes bon qu'à être nos esclaves, qu'est ce que vous demandez de plus ? Je te paye, Naesala, et c'est un luxe. Tu devrais moins te plaindre !

- Je me fiche de cet argent, je ne gagne pas d'ors en tuant les miens !

- Très bien ! Alors tu ne seras pas payé en liquide pour ce travail. Que veux-tu ?

- Ma liberté. Vous et les autres sénateurs vous n'êtes que des …

- Tsh ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Naesala.

- … Des enfoirés. "

Un cri terrible déchira le demi silence du château. Et immédiatement, le Roi des Corbeaux blanchit, serrant les dents, fermant les yeux. C'était insoutenable que de vivre avec cette épée de damoclès au dessus de la tête. Un innocent, encore, venait de périr.

Le grand Laguz brun croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine à demi nue que sa chemise beige laissait entrevoir. Il souriait. Un sourire franc, qui lui donnait, malgré sa carrure impressionnante, un air dégagé et sympathique. Tibarn avait beau avoir l'allure d'un soldat aguerri avec toutes ces cicatrices sur sa peau, sa taille frôlant les deux mètres de haut, et son regard d'or indomptable, il n'en restait pas moins un Laguz de bon caractère et d'un physique de tombeur avec moult groupies à ses trousses. Bien sûr, il avait aussi les mêmes défauts récurant liés à son instinct mi animal, bien sûr, s'il était arrivé jusqu'au rang de souverain, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tibarn était fort, très fort, peut être même le plus fort des trois clans Oiseaux réunis. Enfin, ce n'était sûrement pas Reyson qui pouvait dépasser la force, l'agilité et la rapidité du Roi Faucon, et ô grand jamais il n'irait le défier en combat singulier. Comment le pourrait-il ? En temps que Héron, il pouvait à peine se défendre de lui même, alors combattre Tibarn …

Le jeune Prince continua d'observer en silence son compagnon, Roi et ami depuis le balcon de ses appartements. Accoudé nonchalamment à la balustrade, il feignait de respirer un peu d'air marin. Mais du coin de l'oeil, il regardait intensément le Faucon, avec derrière la tête l'idée de savoir pourquoi ce dernier s'était absenté aussi longtemps du château. Il n'avait pas voulu que le Serenes l'accompagne. Et en cette simple phrase, Reyson avait deviné, ou presque, ce que pouvait bien être allé faire le Roi. Tibarn était seul face à la mer. Chose rare, car un Laguz de son rang ne se déplaçait quasi jamais sans être accompagné. Mais visiblement, en cette fin de soirée, il avait laissé Ulki et Janaff et s'était faufilé jusque sur les falaises sans la moindre escorte. Le Prince n'avait pourtant pas retrouvé son ami par hasard. La seule coïncidence était que ses appartements donnaient dans la même direction que la position du grand brun, si Reyson observait son ami ce soir là, c'était bien grâce à ses pouvoirs Hérons. Il avait sentit l'aura de Tibarn dans les parages et intrigué, s'était arrangé pour le surveiller de loin. Il ne se sentait pas gêné sur ce point là, épier le Phoenicis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais observer ainsi Tibarn … C'était devenu pour lui un petit plaisir. Il avait l'occasion d'étudier son comportement, ses réactions, ses habitudes, et il savait à présent déceler plusieurs états d'esprits chez son Roi qu'il ne laissait paraître que très peu. Un jeu. Oui, il considérait un peu son admiration pour le Laguz comme un jeu. Il voulait comprendre, et apprendre. Retenir leçon de ses gestes, étudier son style de combat, sa façon de mener bataille, ou même ses relations politiques. C'était une envie chez lui, ressembler à Tibarn, être fort, comme lui, influent, et respecté et non plus chétif et surprotégé comme il l'était … Il voulait protéger sa nouvelle famille, rendre la pareille à ses amis qui avaient risqué leur vie pour lui et son père et pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de son incessant sentiment de faiblesse qui le tiraillait jours comme nuits

Reyson remis une de ses mèches de cheveux blondes derrière son oreille en soupirant, quittant du regard son ami au loin visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. L'air était frais, et le soleil en déclin ne faisait pas remonter la température. Alors le Serenes rentra dans sa chambre et attrapa une veste plié sur une chaise. Le temps de l'enfiler, lorsqu'il retourna sur le balcon, Tibarn avait déjà disparu. Surpris de ne plus le voir alors qu'il sentait toujours son aura, le Prince pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

" - Bonsoir Reyson. "

La voix familière derrière le Héron ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter violemment, se retournant en un quart de seconde vers la source de son effroi. Là, appuyé contre le battant de la grande porte du balcon, Tibarn sourie au jeune Serenes. Et c'est soulagé que le Laguz aux plumes blanches rendit un timide sourire au grand Faucon.

" -Tibarn … Tu … Tu m'as fais peur. "

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas, mais tu m'es passé sous le nez sans me voir. "

Une fois encore, Reyson pencha la tête sur le côté, d'incompréhension. Avait-il était si distrait qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu le Phoenicis se glisser dans ses appartements ? Il le croyait à peine. Mais comprenant le regard surpris du blond, le Roi Faucon, d'un léger coup d'épaule, se redressa de sa position et jeta un oeil derrière lui.

" - J'ai été un peu trop rapide pour toi. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention Reyson, on ne sait jamais.

- Mis à part toi, qui pourrait avoir idée de passer par le balcon ? Jusqu'ici, tous le monde a préféré frapper à la porte pour me voir.

- Mmh, parce qu'en plus il faut être annoncé ? "

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Mais tous les deux n'éprouvaient pas tout à fait la même chose en fixant le regard de l'autre. Reyson avait, malgré son physique délicat, tendance à montrer du caractère et dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude du plus magnifique se reflétait plus souvent la détermination et le désaccord que la sensibilité et la soumission. Tibarn n'en était pas moins caractériel, et de son regard doré, puissant et profond il était capable de rendre mal à l'aise n'importe qui d'un seul regard un peu amère. Mais l'effet contraire était aussi tout à fait possible. Et entre eux, c'était une autre expression qui se dessinait sur leur visage.

Le regard amusé du Faucon laissait plutôt paraître un léger côté attendrit que le Serenes avait appris à déceler, mais l'expression de son ami le troublait. Le fixant du regard, Reyson prenait alors sur lui pour ne pas paraître déstabilisé, et avec un sourire de nouveau timide, il le regardait amicalement. Mais il y avait une chose qui les troublait tous les deux, une seule. Une fois leur regard croisé, une fois qu'ils fixaient chacun les yeux de l'autre, ils pouvaient rester planté ainsi plus d'une minute, le sourire aux lèvres. Aucun ne comprenait pourquoi ils étaient si fasciné, si absorbé dans la contemplation d'un simple regard. Peut être leur respect réciproque forçait une certaine admiration. Tibarn aimait le regard franc et luisant du Héron. Il avait vu son ami pendant longtemps avec des expressions comme la peur, le doute, la gêne, la fatigue, ou même le désespoir. Le regarder changer peu à peu de regard avait réveillé en lui un engouement nouveau, une sorte de plaisir à contempler le travail qu'avait fournie le Serenes pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. De son côté, Reyson avait depuis toujours admiré le regard de son Roi. Il n'y lisait jamais peur ni inquiétude, il brillait toujours dans ses yeux la bravoure, le courage et la force. Tant d'expression qui fascinaient le Prince, le doré de ses pupilles donnant un côté sauvage à ce Laguz qui se battait pour sa liberté et celle des siens, y compris pour lui.

Un long moment s'écoula, tous deux n'ayant pas vraiment conscience du temps qu'ils mettaient à étudier leur expression réciproque. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils éprouvaient beaucoup de fierté.

" - Humph … Euh … Tibarn … ? "

Le grand Faucon se réveilla de son admiration ultérieur et tourna d'instinct la tête vers la voix nouvelle. Il y trouva, du côté des appartements de Reyson, Janaff, debout sur sa gauche, abordant un air un peu gêné.

"- Err, désolé de vous dérangez, mais comme vous n'avez pas l'air de m'avoir entendu ... "

Tibarn laissa échapper un bref soupir, tendis que le Héron commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il devrait être plus attentif à son environnement. Mais cette fois ci, il avait une excuse, car son Roi lui même n'avait pas entendu venir le Faucon.

" - Oui Janaff ?

- On aurait besoin de ton aide heu … Dehors. "

Le nouveau venu pesait ses mots, et le brun ne mit pas dix secondes à deviner le sujet de sa visite. Il leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel, déconcerté par la présence d'esprit de son ami, sans parler de sa discrétion. Certes, il était parvenu à le surprendre, mais sa façon d'annoncer les choses étaient plus que douteuses.

Et Tibarn ne pût manquer l'air peu convaincu que lui lançait Prince Héron. Pas besoin de mots. Il savait d'avance qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il était si important que sa Majesté aille faire un tour dehors, mais le jeune Laguz savait tout aussi bien que sa question resterait sans réponse. Ce fût au tour de Reyson de pousser un soupir, sonnant comme une marque de lassitude. Le Serenes se détourna d'ailleurs immédiatement des deux autres, allant prendre place près de la fenêtre. C'était étrange. Étrange de voir combien Reyson s'était fait une raison : quand Janaff parlait à son Roi en bégayant, c'était que l'affaire qui les concernait ne devait pas arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles de Héron. D'ordinaire pourtant, le blond n'était pas du genre à se laisser écarter de la sorte, bien au contraire, il insistait. Mais il y avait à présent dans son regard émeraude un fond d'amertume. Il était vexé, probablement, de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce que ces deux là fabriquaient. Tibarn le savait.

Et ce soir là, en voyant le Prince accoudé au rebord l'oeil dépité, mordant une de ses mèches dorées, il sût qu'il devait lui parler de ses agissements une bonne fois pour toute. Ne rien cacher à son ami ne pouvait qu'être la marque de sincérité la plus honorable qu'il ne lui ait jamais faite. Alors il se le jura, être franc valait mieux que mentir. C'est ainsi que ses bottes noirs et blanches crissèrent de nouveau sur le parquet ciré du petit salon réservé à son protégé, lui faisant relever la tête par la même occasion. Et de ses yeux magnifiques, il lui promit ultérieurement, la main sur sa lourde ceinture, qu'il allait lui dire.

" - Reyson, si ça ne te fait rien, j'aimerai te voir dans mon bureau d'ici une demi-heure. "

Le Prince afficha une mine surprise, étudiant avec plus d'intérêt l'expression droite de son Roi sans pour autant déceler le fond de sa pensée. Généralement, quand Tibarn avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le faisait. Sans prendre en compte le lieu ou le moment. Mais ce soir là, il le convoquait bel et bien pour un entretien, et c'était une première. Feignant la discipline, il hocha lentement la tête. En réalité, il ressentait en lui une immense impatience.

" - J'y serai. "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Le second est en cours, mais j'aimerai bien quelques encouragements. ;)


	2. Convictions

Note : Les personnages de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

L'histoire continue sur sa lançée, dont l'auteur espère avoir un jour quelques commentaires afin de s'améliorer ! Merci à certains membres de la communauté francophone des Fans de Fire Emblem via Skyrock qui m'encouragent à continuer ! ^^

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'organise un " service à la demande " via mon blog. Si vous voulez des images ou simplement un dessin, tapez " Takastrid " sur Skyrock ou dans Google, vous me trouverez facilement. ( Ou tapez " Tibarn Fire Emblem ", vous me trouverez aussi, eh eh. )

Si vous voulez un dessin, allez donc jeter un oeil à ma galerie pour vous faire une idée de mon travail, direction DeviantArt, pseudo " Little-Chocolat " ( Le lien est sur mon profil si vous avez peur de vous perdre. )

Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les deux Faucons sortirent de ses appartements. Reyson écouta leur pas dans l'entrée, puis dans le couloir du château. Une fois sûr qu'il n'entendait plus leurs bottes, il se leva de sa chaise, et retourna sur le balcon. L'air marin caressa sa peau, lui apportant les effluves de la mer dans les narines. Il respira un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées et attendit ainsi posté que son heure arrive, se demandant enfin la raison des fréquentes absences du Roi, de son silence quand à ses activités, et surtout pourquoi, lui, était-il si attiré par son regard …

Tibarn et Janaff marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du palais. Le vieil ami du brun le fixait du coin de l'oeil, amusé. Son compagnon de toujours était encore ailleurs. Il le savait, car même si le Faucon avançait la tête haute dans les couloirs, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux dames le saluant, ni même aux interpellations de soldats voulant obtenir quelques jours de congés.

Non, Tibarn était vraiment dans ses pensées, ses jambes le menant bien à son bureau, mais son esprit était perdu au loin, sans doute réfléchissait-il … Et rien ne pouvait ébranler sans concentration. Il ne revint à lui qu'une fois dans la large pièce lui servant de bureau, ce à quoi il alla se poster derrière la grande table, attentant enfin les informations de Janaff.

" - Alors ?

- Les documents ont bien été transférés avec le reste, mais nous avons rencontré un problème en cours de route.

- Explique toi. "

Il fronçait les sourcils.

" - Et bien visiblement, Kilvas a envie de s'emmêler et de récolter eux aussi des preuves contre ces Sénateurs de pacotille … On a vu des troupes de Naesala dans le coin, ils en voulaient à la même cargaison.

- D'habitude quand les Corbeaux voient qu'on veut un navire, ils s'écartent.

- D'où notre vigilance. Mais ce n'était pas une troupe ordinaire Tibarn. J'ai vu Naesala lui même volant dans nos eaux territoriales. "

Tibarn poussa un bref soupir en entendant ce nom. Il n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer pourquoi le Corbeau s'amusait à piétiner avec autant de ferveur les règles établies entre les deux nations. Certes, ils avaient chacun un droit de passage, mais quand il s'agissait d'attaquer des navires dans les eaux de la Nation Faucon, Naesala ne se privait pas pour dissimuler ses actes et laisser les dits bateaux échoués sur les côtes de Phoenicis.

- Naesala … Il sait pourtant qu'il doit s'annoncer avant de rentrer sur nos terres celui là. Tu sais ce qu'il cherchait ?

- Non. On a fait surveillé son unité. Et d'après notre espion, Naesala serait partie en solo en direction du nord est de Phoenicis.

- Etrange …

- Mais ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que pendant que tu vadrouillais en ville, un messager Corbeau est venu ici. "

Tibarn n'était pas dupe. Si son homologue de Kilvas prenait la peine de lui envoyer un de ses hommes, c'était qu'il comptait venir lui rendre visite. Il le savait d'avance, sans même que Janaff n'ait besoin de le lui dire.

" - Et quand est-ce que ce cher Naesala compte arriver ici ?

- Dans la soirée.

- Rien de moins ? … Nous ne pouvons pas voler de nuit … Ce qui veut dire qu'il compte rester en ville plusieurs jours …

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Ca ne change rien aux ordres Janaff. Je m'occuperai de Naesala, quoiqu'il me veuille. Même si nous avons coupé les ponts après ces histoires de trafic avec ces humains, Kilvas reste notre patrie voisine avec laquelle nous nous devons de nous entendre. Il n'y a pas grand chose qui différencie Faucons et Corbeaux.

Janaff ne se priva pas de tirer une grimaçe en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase de son Roi.

" - Si, la mentalité. Tibarn, tu fais toujours confiance à ces vipères ? Ils nous ont prouvé plus d'une fois qu'ils sont fourbes ! "

Le Roi ne répondit pas à la remarque. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de se convaincre que Naesala ne pouvait pas créer des ennuis graves. Plus d'une fois il avait tenté de comprendre le souverain Corbeau. Mais plus d'une fois il avait dû le remonter pour ses agissements suspects, en dehors des lois Laguz … Il devait quand même croire en lui pour l'unité des peuples Oiseaux.

Un violent coup de coude dans ses côtes rappela à l'ordre le monarque Faucon, qui poussa alors une plainte étouffé, à la fois sous la surprise du geste et sous la douleur que lui procurait le coup, lui coupant la respiration. Tiré brutalement de son monologue en se massant le flanc gauche, Tibarn lança un regard sévère à son ami d'enfance, attendant explication à son geste.

" - Hey, Tibarn, tu es un peu trop dans tes pensées ces derniers temps !

- Je réfléchis Janaff, je sais bien que c'est un état d'esprit qui t'es inconnu mais quand même c'est dangereux de me réveiller aussi sec.

- Allez, ne fais pas l'innocent … "

Le Roi se leva de son fauteuil, direction la petite commode sur sa droite. Quand Janaff commençait à embêter quelqu'un, lui dans le cas présent, il savait qu'il en aurait pour un moment encore. Sa main droite s'apprêta à agripper la poignée de la petite porte. Mais une douleur vive dans sa paume lui fit annuler son geste au moment même où il enroulait ses doigts autour de la chose. Surpris, il fixa alors sa main avec plus d'attention, et remarqua alors qu'au travers de ses bandes de protection, une nette tache rouge se dessinait au creux de sa paume endolori. Il constata que les protections avaient été coupé en une fine entaille et que sa peau n'avait pas été épargnée.

" Janaff …

- On dirait toujours que tu … Hum ? Quoi ?

- Tu peux jeter un oeil sur mon bureau s'il te plait ? "

Le Laguz s'exécuta, balayant du regard le large bureau de bois massif de son souverain, sans pour autant y voir quelque chose de spécial.

" - Hum .. Je ne vois rien d'anormal … Pourquoi ?

- Etrange. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Tu disais ? "

Il reprit son quasi monologue pendant que son ami empoignait deux verres et une bouteille. Ce à quoi il servit du liquide doré à moitié, et fit glisser le second verre sur le bois jusqu'à Janaff. Quant au premier, il le vida d'une traite, étudiant d'un oeil sa main blessée avec une brusque curiosité.

" - Tibarn, tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Mais continue si ça peut te faire plaisir. "

Il répondit avec un léger sourire d'ironie sur les lèvres, trop heureux de sa remarque. Quant à Janaff, il ne réussit qu'à prendre un air particulièrement vexé, et il y avait de quoi : on l'ignorait purement et simplement !

" - T'es gonflé quand même ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je te trouve franchement bizarre ces derniers temps.

- Développe, tu commences à m'intéresser.

- Je te trouve ailleurs, vraiment. Comme si quelque chose d'autre que le Royaume occupait tes pensées.

- J'ai justement un tas de chose à penser pour le Royaume tu sais.

Un nouveau coup arracha le monarque à la contemplation de sa blessure, lui faisant étouffer un autre gémissement à demi coupé.

" - C'est Reyson, vrai ? "

Ce simple nom sortie de la bouche de son bras droit acheva de le réveiller, oubliant même de réprimander le Laguz pour sa conduite. Relevant les yeux de ses mèches brunes en bataille, Tibarn fronça les sourcils, incertain. Reyson avait toujours été source de préoccupation pour lui, et il ne voyait pas ce qui changer.

" - Oh allez, arrête Tibarn ! "

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu évoques spécialement Reyson. "

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le fond de la pensée de son ami.

" - Tu t'aurais vu il y a dix minutes à peine, tu ne dirais pas ça.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Je ne faisais jamais que lui sourire.

- Et justement ! Rho, Tibarn tu n'es plus un adolescent quand même, non ?

- Janaff, ça suffit, qu'est ce que tu crois ? "

En même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase et que son compère se mettait à sourire de toutes ses dents, le Phoenicis compris enfin le fond de la pensée du châtain. Il réalisa aussi que tous ces coups de coudes et ce discourt sonnant un peu faux qu'il lui contait depuis quelques temps déjà vis à vis de son comportement un peu éloigné n'étaient en fait qu'un moyen pour l'amener à avouer. Avouer quoi ? Rien, justement se disait-il. Janaff était en train de se tromper sur toute la ligne, et la question que se posait en l'instant le Roi Faucon, c'était bien comment ce satané Laguz avait pu se mettre une idée pareille en tête. Si ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné été vrai, bien sûr.

" - Non … Ne me DIS PAS que tu crois que je … Janaff ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Hey ! Je ne fais jamais qu'observer ! Et seule la Déesse sait ô combien je suis doué pour, hein. Il n'empêche que tu as vraiment l'air de draguer Reyson quand tu souries comme ça !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Tu m'as déjà vu draguer qui que ce soit ?

- Ouais. Le Héron. "

Une brusque lueur de colère se refléta dans les yeux du grand brun. Un mélange d'amertume, et de désaccord ayant pour but de rappeler à l'ordre des choses le Faucon aux plumes claires. Lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop loin dans la plaisanterie, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Tibarn, faire du charme ? Depuis qu'il était sur le trône, et cela faisait un moment déjà, vingt-cinq ans presque (*), il s'était absolument refusé à toutes les femmes qui s'étaient présentées à lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas mélanger amour et travail. (**)

Et son ami d'enfance lui faisait à présent croire qu'il contait fleurette à Reyson ? C'était inimaginable. En grosse partie parce que le Prince Héron était un homme, plus jeune que lui qui plus est, mais surtout parce qu'il descendait d'une lignée Royale aux vertus morales strictes et il se voyait mal expliquer à son père, déjà malade, que son dernier descendant sur terre et représentant Héron du Continent avait préféré un homme et que lui, souverain Faucon avec encore un peu d'honneur, mettait son fils dans son lit tous les soirs. Non … C'était tout bonnement impossible.

" - Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tibarn … Mais … Avoue que quand on vous regarde, on a plus l'impression que ... "

Un regard glacial tomba sur Janaff. Il comprit alors qu'il avait mal fait de parler à son ami sous cet angle, encore plus lorsque le grand Faucon se leva et l'approcha d'une démarche pour le moins sèche et lourde.

" - Il n'y a rien de plus entre Reyson et moi que de l'amitié. Et même si un jour j'avais des sentiments plus forts pour lui, les chances pour que ce soit réciproque sont minimes, et je ne pourrais jamais regarder Lorazieh dans les yeux si je dois lui mentir sur les relations de son fils. Enlève toi cette idée de la tête Janaff, et je ne te permet pas de juger mes relations ! "

Le concerné blanchit, Tibarn sur ses talons. Il comprenait que c'était son Roi qui parlait, et non pas son ami, alors il se devait d'obéir sans insister, chose qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire. Le brun devenait presque dangereux lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, et en l'instant présent, il était à deux doigts de le devenir …

" - File. Les ordres sont maintenus, tu as du travail à faire.

- Oui chef ! "

Et il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Affronter Tibarn, c'était de la folie pure, tous le monde savait que chez les Laguz, le plus fort gouvernait le reste. Et dans le cas du Phoenicis, il pouvait décimer un bataillon à lui seul sans trop de problèmes. Mieux valait le respecter et ne pas discuter, même si Janaff était son ami d'enfance … Il sortit donc du bureau en trois enjambés, refermant la porte sur lui.

" - Fiouf ! Quel caractère … Je voulais juste lui donner un coup de main, pas me faire engueuler ! A moins qu'il ne se soit moqué de moi … "

Le Faucon soupira un grand coup, baissant ses yeux bleus sur le sol tout en ignorant les regards amusés des soldats postés là qui l'avaient vu sortir du bureau avec précipitation.

" - Tss, je te jure … Hum ? Hé, ça n'étais pas là il y a vingt minutes … Reyson ? "

Il ramassa une des plumes blanches à terre, puis jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir à la recherche du propriétaire de la chose. Son regard perçant eut beau observé, malgré son acuité visuel hors du commun, Janaff ne réussit pas à trouver le Prince Blanc. Le couloir n'était pas bondé, mais peut être que le Serenes était passé devant le bureau et avait continué son chemin …

" - Hey, soldats ? Vous avez vu passer Reyson il y a peu ?

- Non capitaine Janaff, pas vu.

- Tiens … ? Mais pourtant, ces plumes, devant le bureau …

- C'est moi que tu cherches, Janaff ? "

Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers la voix claire qui l'appelait, tombant sur les yeux verts du Héron royal qu'il cherchait.

" - Ah ! Te voilà ! D'où tu sors comme ça ?

- De ma chambre, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, et je viens juste d'arriver pour voir Tibarn. " Il haussait un sourcil.

Le Prince ne mentait jamais, c'était un de ses principes, presque une contrainte liée à son clan. Alors Janaff dû le croire, tout de même encore un peu surpris par ce curieux événement. Mais il abandonna vite l'affaire, dégagea son front des mèches de cheveux châtain qui tombaient ci et là, et sourie à son ami Héron.

" - Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave. Dis, fais attention avec Tibarn, je l'ai comme qui dirait un peu mis en colère. Enfin, toi, tu ne crains rien n'est ce pas.

- Et pourquoi Tibarn s'est fâché contre toi ? Il en faut pourtant beaucoup pour le mettre hors de lui. Qu'as-tu fais de si spécial ?

- Oh, pas grand chose, justement. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est un peu préoccupé ces derniers temps. Sauf qu'il ne me dira pas un traître mot sur ce qui l'ennui ce réserviste ! Tu ne pourrais pas user un peu de tes pouvoirs, hum ?

Le regard enjoué et empli de curiosité amusa un peu le Laguz aux ailes blanches, il était amusant de constater que Janaff avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées. Au fond, il savait très bien que c'était par soucis pour son Roi qu'il lui demandait ce service, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait que répondre négativement à sa requête.

" - Je ne lis les pensées des autres qu'en cas de besoin Janaff. Mettre à nu ses amis c'est comme violer leur intimité et je doute que ça plaise beaucoup.

- Dommage, comme tu voudras. "

Sur ce, le bras droit du Roi s'enfonça dans les couloirs parmi les autres soldats et gens de la cours, laissant le Serenes seul face au bureau du brun. Il inspira profondément, comme si rentrer dans cette pièce était un supplice à venir. C'était faux bien sûr, et le blond le savait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être si terrible de toutes les manières ? Pourtant, le Prince tremblait légèrement. Il fixa sa main droite afin de contrôler ses spasmes, attendant quelques secondes d'être un peu plus relaxer pour enfin rentrer voir le Faucon. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un certain stress, ce creux dans l'estomac, ce noeud dans la gorge, serré à lui bloquer la respiration. Mais il devait être fort, quoiqu'il arrive. Protéger ses amis était son but ultime, son rêve, son objectif de toujours depuis la mort de sa famille et de son peuple et il comptait bien y arriver. Mais pour se montrer fort, il fallait irrémédiablement se montrer brave. Et en l'instant présent, il ne l'était pas. Et ce n'est qu'après une bonne minute de doutes que le jeune Héron entra d'un pas timide dans le bureau de son protecteur.

" - Tibarn … ?

- Entre Reyson. "

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange, Reyson le sentait, il avait l'air ailleurs, comme l'avait prévenu Janaff. Alors il entra sans faire de bruit, et s'approcha du grand Phoenicis debout, dos à lui, fixant quelque chose par la fenêtre. Il se tenait la main, fort, son pouce pressant sa paume mais le Héron ne pouvait pas déterminer autre chose car son ami restait impeccablement debout même à son approche, le regard probablement perdu sur l'horizon … Malgré tout, ce fût lui qui pris la parole en premier.

" - Si je t'ai fais venir ce soir, c'est pour t'expliquer quelque chose qui te concerne et qu'on te cache depuis un moment déjà. "

Reyson garda le silence. Il s'assit simplement sur une chaise en l'attente d'explications, mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans la pièce qui pesait lourd sur l'atmosphère …

" - Écoute … Depuis l'incident de Serenes, il y a déjà dix-huit ans, j'ai chargé bon nombre d'espions d'enquêter sur les circonstances du drame. Beaucoup de faits ont été établis, notamment sur ce qu'il s'est passé la première nuit. Mais … Ce sont des preuves contre les commanditaires qu'il nous manque pour compléter le puzzle. Depuis quelques années, j'ai mis en place une surveillance de navigation dans les eaux juxtaposant Phoenicis, du côté de Begnion. Officiellement, cette surveillance est un moyen de protection contre les navires de Begnion en cas de conflits. Même si tous le monde sait que l'île n'est que très peu accessible par la mer, voir quasi impossible à pénétrer sans avoir des ailes, l'idée d'une unité de protection a été adopté par les civiles. Mais en réalité … Ces soldats ont une toute autre mission. Chaque années, bon nombres de marchandises venant de Crimea ou de Daien passent par ces eaux aux frontières des nôtres. Épices, nourriture, métaux, tissus … Les navires transportent tout et n'importe quoi. A l'exception d'une chose ... Les bateaux impériaux et du sénat de l'Empire. Des trafics immenses passent par les blasons les plus nobles. Laguz, armes, esclaves … Ce sont ces navires qui dissimulent les plus grandes horreurs. J'ai chargé mes soldats de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces ordures quand ils le pouvaient. Mais Begnion accuse à la piraterie, et c'est in extremis que le Royaume ne subit pas les courroux de ces personnalités plus immorales les unes que les autres. Mais il y a une chose que ces humains supportent encore moins, et c'est là que ça te concerne indirectement Reyson. De temps à autres, les archives du Sénats sont transférés par bateau de la pointe sud est de Begnion jusqu'aux bibliothèques de la ville portuaire de Tirance. Et cachés dans ces papiers se trouvent bien souvent des rapports illégaux d'actes tout aussi illégaux ordonnés par ces sénateurs bourrus. Dont des rapports très détaillés sur Serenes et le massacre des Hérons … "

Tibarn marqua une pause, voulant vérifier si jusque là, le Prince Blanc suivait son histoire. Pourtant, rien ne bougea derrière lui. Pas le moindre mot ne sortie de sa bouche, pas d'indignation, pas de colère, ni même de curiosité … Alors il continua.

" - Si j'ai été absent ces deux dernières semaines, c'était pour diriger mes troupes de manière à intercepter l'un de ces navires transportant des preuves contre ces incapables de sénateurs. Et si j'ai refusé que tu m'accompagnes, c'était pour que tu n'es pas à supporter les regards innocents de ces pourritures. Je suis certain que c'est un ordre venu d'en haut qui a provoqué le massacre de ton clan. Et c'est pour tenter de trouver la vérité que je fais ça. "

Son poing se serra. Qui pouvait exterminer tout un peuple juste pour camoufler un meurtre ? Des humains, sans aucuns doutes. Comme ces ordures de sénateurs trop aveuglé par leur égoïsme et leur haine pour les Laguz … Tibarn en était convaincu. Ces Beorc en qui tout un peuple avait confiance n'étaient pas net. Et lui, simple " sous-humain " aux yeux de ce vaste pays, ne pouvait pas encore faire pencher la balance de son côté. Depuis qu'il menait ces attaques contre les navires de Begnion, les Faucons avaient été traîné dans la boue aux yeux du peuple de Begnion. Certes leur statut nouveau de pirates était gênant, mais au moins, ils gardaient un peu plus d'honneur que leurs voisins de Kilvas.

Puis la voix de Reyson s'éleva enfin. Elle était faible, voire tremblante, hésitante. Chose qui fit se retourner le Roi, car le Héron semblait vraiment troublé par ses dires. Au point que lorsqu'il lui fit face, il trouva son protégé livide et crispé.

" - Si … Si je comprend bien, tu prends le risque de déclencher la colère de Begnion en attaquant les navires de l'Empire et leur volant des documents juste pour … Pour m'aider contre ... ? "

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux dorés s'assombrissant peu à peu.

" - J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi. Mais aussi de découvrir pourquoi les Hérons ont été massacrés. Et je compte bien tenir ma parole.

- Tibarn … "

Le Serenes porta le revers de sa main gauche à ses yeux et en essuya les larmes. Il était ému, et n'arrivait pas à ravaler ses sanglots maladroits, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant trop sentimental face à une lourde promesse qu'un adulte lui faisait. Pourtant, le Prince ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas se montrer émotif face à Tibarn ! C'était presque un déshonneur à ses yeux, un dur rappel à sa condition, une brèche dans ce qu'il prévoyait d'être : fort. Mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas, c'était plus fort que sa volonté … La reconnaissance l'envahissait, l'englobait tout entier, maîtrisant ses pensées, muselant sa volonté pourtant farouche de se montrer brave.

Mais son Roi, son ami … Avait touché sa pire faiblesse. Et alors qu'il tentait en vain de contenir ses larmes afin de garder un minimum d'honneur et d'amour propre face au Faucon, une main tiède se posa sur son épaule. Se voulant être réconfortant, Tibarn venait de s'approcher du Laguz blond, et de le toucher. C'était un véritable signe. Ce contact, cette poigne serrant doucement sa peau, cette chaleur … Reyson releva lentement les yeux vers le Phoenicis, troublé. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, son instinct mêlé à une force beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne voulait le croire lui dicta ses gestes. Un pas le séparait de lui. Un simple pas, qu'il franchit en un dixième de seconde, sa botte crissant sur le parquet ciré de la pièce. La seconde suivante, il l'avait fait. Ses bras étaient passés par dessus ses épaules. Le brun, plus grand d'une tête que lui, consentit à se pencher légèrement en avant lorsqu'il réalisa le geste de son ami. Et c'est enfouit contre son épaule que Reyson continua à sangloter. Une étreinte. C'était bien le geste qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Maladroite elle aussi, l'habitude leur manquait à tous les deux car ce n'était pas le genre d'échange dont ils avaient coutume.

Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent des autres fois. Ils avaient beau être un peu crispés, perdus par leur propre audace, déstabilisés par ce contact nouveau … Ils éprouvaient malgré tout un certain bien être. Reyson fût le premier à ressentir une aisance étrange. Calé contre cette large épaule, respirant une odeur familière à ses narines, ses doigts sentant les mèches brunes du Faucons dans sa nuque, sa poitrine se heurtait à la sienne au fil de leur respiration … Oui. Il se sentait bien là. Et Tibarn n'avait pas l'air de le repousser particulièrement. Il avait sentit la première seconde un mouvement de crispation chez le Phoenicis qui lui fit douter de son arrogance. Puis peu à peu, celui ci s'était apaisé et s'était docilement laissé faire, se prêtant même à l'étreindre lui aussi alors que peiné, le jeune Héron tentait tant bien que mal de le remercier entre deux sanglots.

" - Merci Tibarn .. Sniff … Merci. "

Sa phrase se perdit dans ses retrouva peu à peu son calme, ses sanglots devenant muets. Pourtant … Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, n'écoutant plus que le son de leur respiration réciproque. Des deux, aucuns n'avait le courage de casser ce moment nouveau … Ils ne s'étaient à proprement parlé jamais touchés. Ils n'avaient jamais eus aucuns gestes amicaux, s'en tenant aux lois de la bienséance, chacun respectant le rang de l'autre. Et en cette soirée de printemps, quelque chose avait changé en eux. Et une simple étreinte brisa les lois des rangs sociaux.

Ce n'est qu'au son de trois coups sur la porte que, vif comme l'éclair, fidèle à ses réflexes incroyables et à son propre instinct que Tibarn cassa leur complicité en reculant brusquement de quelques pas. Les deux Laguz échangèrent alors un regard silencieux, avant que le grand Roi n'autorise le nouveau convive à rentrer dans son bureau. Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparu un jeune Faucon aux cheveux et aux yeux verts coiffé d'un bandeau blanc sur le front. Toujours un peu impressionné par son monarque, il resta sur le seuil de la porte avant de délivrer son message.

" - Majesté, le Roi Naesala est arrivé. Eum … Je me suis dis que vous voudriez peut être le voir alors … " Le Laguz chercha ses mots, timide.

Anticipant les dires de son assistant, Tibarn lui décrocha un sourire satisfait histoire de le rassurer un peu, et termina sa phrase.

" -Tu as bien fait Lots, merci. Fais le rentrer. "

Il hocha la tête et disparu de l'encadrement, laissant passer deux bottes noires contrastant avec les habituels uniformes blanc et bleu des soldats Faucons. Et c'est un Naesala dans toute sa splendeur qui apparu aux deux Laguz, une main dans ses cheveux bleus, l'autre appuyé contre sa hanche. Son regard rusé fixa ses deux compagnons, puis il leur sourit de ses dents blanches avec enthousiasme.

" - Bonsoir Tibarn, bonsoir Reyson. Désolé de débarquer un peu à l'improviste, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à faire ici.

- Bonsoir Naesala. Au moins tu as eu la présence d'esprit de t'annoncer, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal. Enfin, puisque tu nous fais l'honneur de passer, fait comme chez toi. J'avais d'ailleurs justement envie de te voir. "

Le grand Faucon s'appuya contre un coin de table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. En face de lui, le Kilvas penchait la tête sur le côté, sûrement intrigué par ce que voulait lui dire son homologue. Quant à Reyson, il restait sans voix dans un coin de la pièce, et d'un rapide regard Tibarn n'arriva pas à déterminer si son expression était lié à Naesala ou à leur conversation quelques minutes plus tôt. Quoiqu'il en était, le Prince ressemblait vraiment à présent à un enfant troublé au bord des larmes, et son silence ne faisait qu'accentuer cette étrange impression que ressentait le Phoenicis. Re-fixant son attention vers le Corbeau, le brun haussa les épaules.

" - Plus tard Naesala, plus tard. Il se fait tard, allons tous diner. "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Quelques précisions :

( * ) - Tibarn, sur le trône depuit 25 ans ? L'histoire se passe deux années avant la guerre de Daien. Reyson vit chez Tibarn depuis 18 ans à partir de là. Je suppose qu'il était Roi avant que Reyson n'attérisse chez lui, mais il n'est marqué nul part depuis combien d'année il gouverne ... Alors c'est un peu au pif que je marque ça. Je me basse aussi sur le fait que Tibarn ne peut pas avoir plus de 5 ans d'âge humain d'écart avec Janaff ( Et donc autour de 25 ans d'âge Laguz ) étant donné qu'ils ont grandis ensembles que que Janaff a pendant la guerre, on le sait, autour de 22 ans d'âge humain. Tibarn aurait donc ici entre 20 et 25 ans. ( Perso, je lui donnerai 25-28 ans d'âge humain dans le jeu. Si si. )

( ** ) - A mon humble avis, Tibarn ne doit pas être aussi sérieux que ça. Mais force est de constater qu'on ne lui connait ni famille, ni descendance, ni même une relation amoureuse. ( Vous pensez à Elincia ? Je vous coupe l'herbe sous les pieds en vous rappelant qu'ils n'ont ni affinité, ni un soutien spécial ... Contrairement à Reyson bien sûr avec lequel il a un bonus de 10% et une conversation spéciale en plus de toujours se trouver à proximité du Héron. ) On peut donc croire un peu ce que l'on veut !

Autre chose : Vous vous demandez certainement ce que c'est que cette histoire comme quoi notre cher souverain aux yeux dorés se retrouve brusquement avec une entraille de cinq centimètres dans le creux de la main et pourquoi y'a-t-il des plumes blanches qui apparaissent brusquement alors que notre tête blonde n'est pas dans les parages ...

Attendez donc pour savoir ! ;)


	3. Confusion

Note : Les personnages de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

Et voilà le chapitre 3 de cette chaotique histoire. Beaucoup de doutes, peu de réponses, je l'avoue, mais prenez en mal votre patience, la suite vous en apprendra plus !

**Une Fan de Fire Emblem - **Déesse ! Une fan française de Tibarn ! Vrai de vrai que tu l'aimes ? ( Moi, je ne l'aime pas. Je le vénère, nuance ! 8D ) Vrai de vrai que tu aimes bien ce que j'écris, hein, hein ? Ben je vais te décevoir en te disant que je vais poster une fic où il .. Il .. Arum. Tu liras. ;P … Plus sérieusement, merci des encouragements, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Si y'a possibilité de papoter un de ces jours, laisse moi un p'tit mot avec une adresse où te trouver. x)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L'invitation de Tibarn ne se fit pas priée, et Naesala ne fût pas le dernier à passer à table. En descendant les grands escaliers du château en direction de la salle à manger, Tibarn lança un regard en coin à ses deux compagnons. Le Héron paraissait ne pas se remettre de leur conversation, renfermé, le regard perdu sur le sol … Et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Alors doucement, il se rapprocha. Lentement, il reposa sa main sur la fine épaule de son ami. Et avec conviction, il lui sourit de nouveau lorsque son regard croisa le sien.

" - Hey, tu es sûr que ça va Reyson ?

- Je … Humf. Ça va. Tu te fais trop de soucis pour moi Tibarn tu sais.

- Excuses moi si j'en fais parfois trop, mais ce soir, tu m'as vraiment l'air préoccupé.

- Je peux en dire autant pour toi. Ulki et Janaff te trouvent trop absent ces derniers temps. Tu as un problème ? "

Le Roi mit un moment à répondre, son regard laissant transparaitre un fond de doute et de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Reyson. Oui, quelque chose avait vraiment l'air de tourmenter le Faucon. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais pour qu'il laisse paraître autant de mélancolie, il fallait que ce soit important pour lui.

" - Oui et non. C'est un problème délicat, mais pas si difficile que ça. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision adéquate si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je vois … "

Ils n'eurent pas loisir de continuer à discuter, arrivant dans la grande salle, ils durent s'attabler. Étrangement, durant la soirée, ce fut beaucoup Naesala qui ouvrit la parole. Pas toujours pour dire des choses intéressantes, se disait le brun. Le Corbeau se montrait parfois désaffligeant, tanto critique et désagréable, tanto bon esprit et intéressé … Si bien qu'en fin de repas, le Roi Faucon, lasse de devoir contenir le Kilvas, de supporter les disputes et constater le mystérieux silence du Héron, fini par prendre congé sans demander son reste.

Aussi, il laissa tout et tous le monde derrière lui, et partie se détendre dehors malgré la nuit tombée, trainant le pas dans les ruelles de sa ville, seul. C'était vrai, un monarque ne devait pas se promener seul au beau milieu de la nuit dans la rue, c'était pour le moins dangereux … En temps normal. Tibarn était différent, et les Laguz n'avaient nullement besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer leur sécurité vu qu'ils étaient naturellement aptes à se battre. C'était pour eux un état second … Lancé dans une bataille, le Faucon savait que son esprit ne se focaliserait plus que dans ses gestes pour sa survie, qu'importe le nombre de mort. En temps de paix, le Roi avait plutôt bon caractère et était doué de patience. Mais c'était amusant de voir combien le chaos d'un combat pouvait changer en homme. Dans son cas, cela le rendait bien plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumé. Têtu, impatient, rancunier, en somme …

" Arr … L'instinct animal est parfois plus fort que tout … "

Il soupira face à sa propre phrase. Qu'avait-il besoin de se remémorer les sensations d'un combat alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Phoenicis ? Le manque d'action, peut être. Gérer une nation ce n'était pas toujours excitant et lui avait besoin d'un peu d'exercices de temps en temps. Son entraînement quotidien ne lui suffisait pas en l'approche des jours plus frais, il le sentait, la mer se faisait plus froide, et l'air qu'il humait apportait un parfum de sève à ses narines, annonçant bientôt l'automne. Alors il décida de s'accorder un peu de récréation avant de retourner au palais, une petite balade nocturne, histoire de se dégourdir les ailes … Et en un bond agile, déployant ses larges ailes couleur crème et chocolat, il s'envola hors de la ville, profitant de la douceur de la nuit.

Il fit le tour du lac, s'éclaboussant d'eau au détour d'un virage, puis rapide comme l'éclair, fendit entre les montagnes, traversa les quelques arbres fruitiers des monts bercés par le vent pour revenir, trois quart d'heure plus tard, au même endroit qu'à son départ, le souffle court, les cheveux mouillés par l'eau salé de la mer dont il n'avait pas su résister, le sourire aux lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait s'amuser un peu, et le coeur léger.

Mais lorsqu'il reposa un pied à terre en finissant de retrouver forme humaine, le grand Laguz brun plissa les yeux pour pouvoir discerner les traits qui se dessinaient dans la pénombre en venant vers lui. Il ne mit pas plus d'une poignée de seconde pour deviner la silhouette familière l'approchant à grands pas, et lorsque cette dernière l'eut atteint, il regarda le nouveau venu avec une certaine stupeur.

" Reyson ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "

Le Héron blanc, se réchauffant les bras comme il le pouvait, lança un regard inquiet à son ami.

" - Je … J'ai à te parler Tibarn. C'est important.

- Alors rentrons, tu as froid.

- Non ! "

Sa voix était brusque, et la surprise du monarque n'en fut qu'accentuer. Si Reyson commençait à se faire pressant et réagissait au quart de tour, c'est qu'il avait réellement un problème. Grave. Tibarn fronça les sourcils, incertain. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet que le Prince voulait abordait, surtout si c'était urgent. Son regard se fit plus sévère, expression qui n'échappa au blond malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

" - Humf … Non, désolé. Je préfère encore discuter ici.

- Très bien. Alors je t'écoute. Attentivement. "

Le Serenes se tourna à droite et à gauche avant de s'approcher un peu plus près du Roi.

" - Il faut que je te mette en garde. Je le sens … Tu es en danger, Tibarn. Quelqu'un te veut du mal, alors je t'en pris, reste sur tes gardes. "

- Est-ce … Un pressentiment ? "

Le jeune Héron s'apprêtait à hocher la tête lorsque le regard du Roi se fit sombre.

" … Ou est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ? "

Il se figea, incertain. Reyson essaya de ne rien faire transparaître de sa nervosité. Mais son instinct était catégorique : quelque chose allait bientôt se produire autours du Faucon, et en mal.

" - Non, c'est juste … Un pressentiment. Mon instinct me dit que tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Ça, j'en ais déjà tous les jours Reyson. Depuis quand ?

- Hm … Depuis que tu m'as demandé de venir dans ton bureau. C'est étrange mais … Maintenant que le soleil est couché, je me sens encore moins tranquille à ton sujet …

- Inquiet ? "

Les yeux dorés du Phoenicis cherchèrent dans la pénombre l'expression du blond, afin de savoir s'il en rajoutait, ou non. Mais il dû admettre en croisant le regard émeraude de son ami que ce dernier était loin d'être tranquille. Il était … Terrorisé.

" Très bien Reyson. On va tous deux rentrer au château, mieux vaut alors ne pas trop traîner dehors. "

Il prit le Prince par les épaules, et le guida vers la ville, marchant en silence alors qu'un fort sentiment de doute l'envahissait. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se faire du soucis pour lui-même. Mais en cette fin de soirée d'été, il devait bien admettre que quelque chose clochait. D'abord, il y avait ces histoires de navires de Begnion qui tournaient à la rivalité entre Faucons et Corbeaux. Ensuite, il se sentait inhabituellement préoccupé par des affaires strictement personnelles. Et à présent il recevait la visite de Naesala sans savoir où était l'intérêt de ce dernier à venir le voir, et Reyson se montrait plutôt lunatique depuis qu'il lui avait parlé des documents qu'il dérobe à l'Empire. Tibarn n'avait en l'instant présent aucune idée de si ces affaires, pourtant très différentes les unes des autres, pouvaient avoir un lien quelconque entre elle. Mais dans l'immédiat, il devait apaiser le jeune Héron. Il le sentait … Sous ses doigts, le Laguz blond était crispé. Ses muscles étaient tendus, et son corps répondait à l'appel de son esprit d'être angoissé. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils eurent atteint les lumières de la ville, le Roi constata avec peine que son protéger le fixait du coin de l'œil avec un air soucieux. Quelque chose sonnant comme un appel au secours. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Il le regardait avec une détresse palpable dans son regard. Surpris par tant de peur, le Phoenicis se stoppa à l'angle d'une rue, et fit face au Héron.

" - Reyson … Est-ce la vérité ? Es-tu inquiet au point de penser qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose de grave ?

- Je le pense, oui.

- Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'un pressentiment seul peut te mettre dans un état pareil ? Regarde toi, tu es terrorisé. Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien Tibarn ! Je ne fais que suivre mon instinct ! "

Tibarn marqua une pause, dévisageant son ami. Il tentait de trouver réponse à une telle agitation de sa part. Oui, pourquoi ce soir ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ? Le Faucon avait confiance bien sûr. Il savait parfaitement qu'un Héron pouvait avoir ce genre de prémonitions. Mais il ne s'expliquer pas pourquoi maintenant. Qu'est ce qui changeait par rapport à d'habitude … ?

" … Naesala … " Le Faucon grogna avec le sentiment qu'il touchait au but.

" - P … Pardon ?

- Tu es inquiet parce qu'il est ici ?

- Non, je t'assure ! Enfin … "

Reyson baissa les yeux, troublé. Dans les croyances populaires, l'apparition d'ailes noires sur l'île n'était que synonymes de malheurs et d'ennuis. C'était un vieil adage qui avait traversé le temps en parallèle avec la croissance de la rivalité entre Corbeaux et Faucons. Lui-même, venant pourtant de Serenes, savait parfaitement que la plupart des Faucons pensaient à cette affirmation lorsque des Kilvas venaient sur leur Royaume … Mais était-ce justifier ? Est ce que vraiment, Naesala pouvait causer soucis à Tibarn ? Des deux, tous le monde savait que c'était le monarque Faucon qui avait le dessus ! Mais dans les circonstances d'un combat loyal. Est-ce que la loyauté était un principe de Naesala ? Réellement ? Il n'avait pas réponse à la question. Car au fond de lui, il savait qu'en ces temps difficiles, le Corbeau jouait bien plus de malhonnêteté que de loyauté. Et c'était peut être ça qui le dérangeait autant.

" - Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. "

Il leva la tête, essayant de se montrer sincère malgré ses doutes. Alors Tibarn soupira, puis se tourna dos au blond en fixant la ruelle.

" - Allons. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi dans ce cas là. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver ce soir, et c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Je ne sens ni l'odeur du fer, ni l'odeur de la mort, et je n'entend que le bruit des vagues. "

Il fit de nouveau volte face, et fixa Reyson, neutre et calme.

" - Reyson. Ferme les yeux, et dis moi ce que tu ressens. "

Le Prince s'exécuta sans prononcer un mot de plus. Il trouvait pourtant la demande de son ami plutôt étrange vue les circonstances. Mais fermant lentement ses yeux émeraudes, il tenta de se concentrer sur son environnement et ses propres sensations … La brise du soir souffla doucement, remuant les feuilles d'un vieux chêne planté à une centaine de mètres de leur position. Le fragile Héron frissonna malgré lui lorsque le courant froid effleura son bras, secouant les plumes de ses ailes blanches en lui laissant l'amère sensation d'être un peu trop vulnérable comparé à ce grand Faucon se baladant à moitié torse et bras nus, et dans l'immédiat trempé par de l'eau salé. Ouvrant à demi un oeil, il se demanda si lui aussi éprouvait le froid. Mais rien. Tibarn ne bronchait pas sous la brise, pas un frisson, pas le moindre mouvement pouvant trahir une sensation de malaise. Déesse, ce qu'il se sentait faible comparé à lui ! Même avec une veste sur les épaules, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de greloter de plus en plus. Un vaste sentiment de colère germa alors au fond de son esprit. Une vive vélocité contre sa propre faiblesse qu'il combattait depuis des années pourtant perturba sa séance de ressentiment. Et c'est obligé de rouvrir les yeux afin de ne pas trahir sa colère qu'il tenta de répondre au Roi.

" - La seule chose que je ressens, c'est ma propre faiblesse.

- Reyson, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu n'es pas faible, il n'y a guère que toi qui essaie de t'en convaincre, et tu le sais.

- Je ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville …

- Et je ne te demande pas d'être mon égal. Tu tiens réellement à devoir te battre ? Subir le chaos des guerres, des combats, et tout ce que ça implique ? "

Reyson fut forcé de détourner le regard, honteux.

" - Je ne pourrais jamais supporter ça, même si un miracle me donnait un peu de force.

- Reyson … "

Son nom sonna comme un soupir de la part du brun. Et au simple ton de sa voix, le Héron comprit que venait l'heure du sermon.

" - Tu n'es pas fais pour te battre tout simplement. Cesse de t'entêter, tu as beaucoup d'autres qualités, et personne ne te demande d'être doué d'aptitudes au combat. Crois moi, tu souffrirais de la violence de ce monde.

- J'en ai assez d'être surprotégé ! Tibarn … Tu peux comprendre ça au moins. Je n'ai rien d'un guerrier, je le sais bien. Je veux juste … Je veux juste ne plus être cause de soucis, ne plus te poser problèmes avec mes états de santés beaucoup trop fragiles, et … "

A la lueur des lumières de la ville, un regard particulièrement lourd tomba sur les épaules de Reyson. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, ou de la reproche. En réalité, l'expression qui s'abattit sur lui était horriblement sévère. Un regard de marbre, direct, perçant littéralement toute expression sur son propre visage. Une sorte de domination du regard se jouait entre eux. Et à ce jeu là, Reyson ne pouvait que perdre, incapable de tenir tête à cette lueur doré qui le fixait. Comme un animal sauvage … Mais en bien moins effrayant tout de même. C'était pourtant étonnement pesant, comme expression, et l'allure générale du Phoenicis ne faisait qu'appuyer son statut imposant : droit, fixe, la tête légèrement baissé, ne laissant transparaître que son regard sous ses mèches de cheveux tombantes. Dominé, impuissant, le jeune Héron eut vite fait de détourner le regard, une fois de plus …

" - Reyson, tu n'as jamais été, tu n'es pas, et tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour moi. Maintenant, rentre, et va te reposer, parce qu'entre nous, tu te fais du mal pour rien, et je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes froid.

- … Oui. "

Il courba l'échine, peiné. Encore une fois, c'était parce qu'il n'était fichu de passer une demi-heure dehors sans risquer la pneumonie qu'il devait gentiment rentrer au château. Il n'accepterai donc jamais sa condition … Le destin était bien trop cruel pour qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Mais brusquement, quelque chose au fond de lui se réveilla, et un nouveau frisson le parcouru : celui de l'angoisse. Idiot qu'il était, il s'apitoyait tellement sur son sort qu'il en oubliait les raisons de sa venue vers son Roi ! Jurant dans sa langue natale, le respect et la honte que lui inspirait Tibarn quelques minutes plus tôt s'envola et, retrouvant un air grave, il releva la tête, le regard sombre.

" - S'il te plait Tibarn … N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Il faut … Il faut que tu sois prudent ce soir.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, rien ne peut me faire peur ce soir. Et s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, et bien soit ! Je l'attend. "

Un sourire. Franc, tinté d'un léger humour et d'une certaine compassion s'étira sur ses lèvres. La sévérité de son visage fit place à un regard se voulant rassurant, si bien que le blond s'en trouva … Troublé. Un faible sourire, de timidité pure, prit le pas sur sa propre gravité, et tous deux se retrouvèrent plantés là, se fixant tendrement au détour d'une ruelle à la lumière diffuse …

" - Mmh … "

Un net raclement de gorge vint briser leur moment de complicité dans la pénombre. Des ailes noires apparurent à la lueur des flammes, et Naesala ne tarda pas à confirmer sa présence par un rapide brossage de cheveux. Il arrivait au bon moment, et ne pouvait espérer mieux que de tomber sur les deux Laguz. Pourtant, il y avait déjà un moment qu'il les espionnait. Un sacré coup de chance pour lui, car aucun des deux ne l'avait repéré malgré leur capacité respectives à entendre et sentir toute âme qui vive près d'eux. Bien étrange, d'ailleurs … Pourtant, quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, le Kilvas avait réponse à sa question muette. Cette simple réponse, toute banale, plutôt compréhensible au final, le mettait pourtant hors de lui : son effleurement dans sa tête avait pour conséquence une vaste vague de jalousie qui tétanisée ses pensées. Oui. Penser à cette réponse, c'était un supplice, il sentait bouillir en lui l'envie d'une rivalité certaine, et pourtant, son indomptable sentiment de méprise ne pouvait que se transformer en tendresse lorsqu'il se mettait à penser … A lui. Oh oui, il était terriblement jaloux de la proximité et de l'intimité dont jouissait Reyson avec son Roi. Et le fait que ce dernier ne partage ouvertement ces regards tendres avec le Prince ne faisait qu'accentuer sa douleur intérieur. C'était comme une gifle cinglante, un couteau planté dans sa poitrine, et pire encore que de penser qu'il avait lui aussi succomber à quelque chose de plus puissant que sa propre personne. Toute sa vie, il n'avait agi que pour son propre compte, pour ses intérêts personnelles, sa propre gloire, sa propre fierté. Aujourd'hui, il était obligé d'être esclave d'autrui, et en plus une chose ignoble, mais tellement douce s'emparait de lui à petit feu et le plongeait dans un tourment sentimental sans égal. Déesse, qu'il pouvait haïr son existence à présent ! Tomber si bas dans l'échelle de la domination et se laisser consumer par ses sentiments, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait rêvé.

" - Tu cherches quelque chose, Naesala ? "

Réveillé de ses pensées peu agréables par cette voix si familière et si lointaine, le Corbeau reprit son air détaché, presque lassé.

" - Ouais. Je vous cherchais vous. Puisque vous êtes tous les deux ici, j'aimerai vous parlez.

- Et … Ça ne peut pas attendre l'aube ? Il se fait tard Naesala.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, crois moi. "

Tibarn piétina d'une botte à l'autre, peu enjoué. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il fit néanmoins comprendre par ce geste qu'il écouterai les dires du Laguz. Quant à Reyson, il se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur, attendant explications.

" - Mmh … Ça vous ennuierai si … On s'éloigne un peu ?

- Temps qu'à faire, autant rentrer.

- Ce que j'ai à dire, c'est confidentiel. Je préfèrerai encore qu'on discute loin de quelques oreilles … Indiscrètes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à faire vite. "

La troupe s'écarta à petits pas des lumières de la ville, s'envolant un peu plus loin en périphérie, là où ils ne risquaient pas d'être entendu par un badaud ou par les " oreilles " du souverain. Mais au cours des quelques minutes de trajet, une vive tension s'installa parmi eux. Quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait, un malaise palpable semblait grandir peu à peu. Reyson fut le premier à tressaillir sous la pression qui s'exerçait brutalement, et un léger sentiment de nausée le prit face à la force imperceptible de ce chaos. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment … Mais le Prince se sentit convaincu à l'idée que cette tension venait du fait qu'ils étaient tous trois réunis, et volaient de nuit sans un mot pour entendre quelque explication de la part du Corbeau … Tibarn et Naesala ne se faisaient pas extrêmement confiance l'un l'autre. Si le grand Faucon faisait preuve d'indulgence à l'égard de son ami d'enfance, il ne parvenait pas à oublier ses agissements avec des humains, et c'était bien là source de querelles entre eux … Allez-t-il parler de ça ? Est-ce que Naesala prévoyait de mettre les choses aux clairs ? Comment réagirait Tibarn en ce cas là … ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir lui ? Le mystère s'épaississait aux yeux de Reyson, et il ne tarda pas à éprouver de la méfiance. Vivre avec Tibarn ne lui avait pas insufflé plus de sympathie pour le Kilvas qu'avant le massacre des siens. Régulièrement, il ne pouvait que constater que les agissements des Corbeaux nuisaient plus ou moins directement aux Faucons … L'entente même des deux Peuples étaient en jeu, mais les deux clans n'arrivaient pourtant pas à se comprendre … Que dire quand leur propre souverain ne concluent jamais à l'entente ? Le peuple ne peut que suivre leur chemin ! … Le monde était si différent avant qu'il ne soit arraché aux siens … Plus simple, plus paisible à ses yeux ! Jamais avant il n'aurait cru à tant de problèmes entre Laguz. La fraternité n'avait donc que de sens par la sang ? Ou pouvait-il se considérer comme le frère de ces deux là, juste parce qu'ils avaient tout trois des plumes dans le dos ? Les deux silhouettes à ses côtés virèrent de bord, et il fut arracher à sa réflexion afin de se poser gracieusement dans l'herbe, repliant ses ailes blanches proprement et avec élégance. Évidement, ce fût Tibarn qui prit le premier la parole après avoir fait le tour des lieux.

" - Très bien, nous voilà seuls. Naesala, nous t'écoutons. "

A leur surprise, le Corbeau commença par faire les cents pas en silence. Il avait l'air … Pressé. Réfléchissant probablement, il fit trois tours sur place à grandes enjambés, sous le regard perplexe de ses compagnons.

" - Vous êtes … "

Il releva la tête, soucieux. De ses yeux marines pourtant si fiers d'ordinaire, il ne restait qu'un fond d'angoisse. Encore, toujours ! Ce soir, Tibarn se disait qu'il lisait un peu trop la peur dans le regard des gens. Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Lui n'était pas du genre à se faire du mouron pour pas grand chose. Il avait confiance en ses hommes, confiance en son peuple, confiance en ses propres capacités mentales et physiques … Pourquoi diable les autres n'arrivaient pas à lui porter une confiance suffisante pour ne pas éprouver de la peur ? Mais était-ce réellement de la peur dans ses yeux ? Non. Naesala ne pouvait pas s'en faire pour lui, c'était … Impossible. Alors il se convainquit que cette attention n'était portée qu'à Reyson, pour qui il y avait de temps à autre raison à s'inquiéter. Les deux premiers mots que prononça le Roi aux ailes noirs lui affirma pourtant que non. " Vous " … Ce terme l'incluait donc. Et cette fois-ci, son rival le regardait lui … Était-il possible qu'il … ?

Une branche émit un léger craquement à quelques mètres de leur position. D'instinct, Tibarn tourna son regard sur le côté, aux aguets.

" - … En danger. "

Et c'est au moment où le Corbeau fini sa phrase que les ailes noires sortirent de l'ombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A suivre.


End file.
